Conventional content management systems typically include a library server (LS), one or more resource managers (RMs) and a client access application program interface (API). A client is coupled by a network to the API and seeks information stored in the resource manager. The library server stores metadata relating to the objects or data stored in the resource manager. The library server also controls the particular objects that a particular client user can access. Client users can submit requests known as queries through the API to search or retrieve metadata stored in the library server or objects stored in the resource manager.
Content management systems typically store three types of information, namely primary content (data), user metadata, and system metadata. Primary content is stored in the resource manager and includes both structured and semi-structured data such as text files, images, web pages, video clips, for example. Descriptions of, and information about the primary content stored in the resource manager, which are normally provided by client users, are referred to as “user metadata,” and are stored in the library server.
In contrast to “user metadata,” “system metadata” is the information created by the content management system itself for access control, storage management, and content tracking and reference. Both user metadata and system metadata reside in the library server that acts as a repository for the metadata in database form.
As compared to primary content, both user and system metadata are well structured. In general, content management systems provide a set of functions for content (data and metadata) creation, content search and retrieval, and content distribution that enable user to manage data, system metadata and user metadata. As mentioned earlier, one approach is to store the metadata in the library server and to store the primary content (data) in a separate component designated the resource manager. Another approach is to store both metadata and primary content in a common database.
In most content management systems, both system metadata and user metadata are searchable using SQL generated by a client-side API. For security purposes, the search methodology should allow only authorized personnel to view specific documents and folders. Skilled users can modify the SQL produced by the API to bypass security rules.
Current search mechanisms in content management systems can, in response to such a query, return to an unauthorized user a folder that matches a query. The folder does not include the sensitive information, but the existence of the folder gives information to the user that should not be released. Consequently, a skilled user can probe for the existence of classified or sensitive information through the query mechanism. By obtaining a response advising the user that a document matching the search request exists within the folder, a skilled user can search for other types of documents within the folder even though they are not actually authorized to view the documents, potentially creating a serious security exposure.
What is therefore needed is a system and method for enforcing security rules during a search for specific data stored in the content management system while maintaining the performance advantages of client-side query generation. The need for such a system and method has heretofore remained unsatisfied.